


tease

by Okumen



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, episode 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma causes mischief and Maehara is unsettled by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tease

Something pokes his cheek, and Karma cracks open an eye. He had already noticed Maehara come into the classroom, but had not bothered to fully wake up from his nap. He thought his classmate was just going to get his bag or something, anyway. "Hm?" He opens his other eye, and moves his head on his arms, so he can see his classmate more properly. "Hello, Maehara."

"Were you in here all the time?" Maehara asks, and Karma pouts in thought. "Since when?" he asks in return, and Maehara leans against the table beside Karma's. "Since Takaoka-sensei's class," he says. Karma turns his head toward his folded arms and closes his eyes. "Maybe," he replies, after several moments. "What about it?"

"No," Maehara sighs, knowing he won't get a proper answer out of him. "Nothing."

Karma turns his head toward him again, and pulls an arm out from under his cheek. He pulls up Maehara's shirt, and eyes the big knee-shaped bruise forming on the light-haired boys abdomen. "You're thinking about this? I heard from Nagisa-kun." Really, that was the kind of teacher who should just die, right? "Is Kanzaki-san alright?"

"Ah, we'll both be fine." Maehara pulls himself up on the bench, so that he gets out of Karma's reach. The edge of his shirt dangles between Karma's fingertips for a few moments, before he lets go and props up his chin against his palm. "Should we kill him?" Karma asks, and Maehara goes pale. "Don't make jokes like that, Karma..." he mutters, and Karma chuckles. "Jokes? Who says I'm joking?"

"Just, don't, okay?" Maehara looks away nervously, and Karma lets out a thoughtful _Hmm~?_ before he closes his eyes once more. "The dead don't retaliate, you know," he says, and listens as Maehara gets back on the floor. "I know that," he says, and turns to head for the door. He feels that talking to Karma is not going to get him anywhere right now. He doesn't notice Karma reaching out after him. He doesn't realize that Karma has grabbed the back of his shirt until he is pulled up on Karma's bench. "What the hell!?" he shouts, and Karma blinks up at him, lazily, innocently, as if he did nothing worthy of such an outburst. "Hm~?"

Maehara sits up and scowls at Karma, who just puts his elbows on the table, and casually drapes an arm over Maehara's lap. "Did you have this looked at?" Karma asks, and pulls up his shirt for the second time. "Yes!" he says, and Karma hums again. _What's up with that kind of reaction, anyway?_ Maehara yelps in surprise and yanks Karma's face away from his stomach wing fingers gripping his hair. "What the hell!?" he repeats, and wipes with a sleeve over the now damp bruise. Karma smiles up at him. "I just thought I would kiss it better," he says, as if his actions makes all sense in the world. Which they do _not_. "That wasn't even a kiss" Maehara protests. "You licked me!"

A cheerful laugh slips past Karma's lips, and he still has that perfectly innocent look on his face. "There's a difference?"

Maehara lunges at Karma, mostly because the boy seem to think that he has the upper hand even with his head restrained by Maehara's hand. He probably does, too, and Maehara is sure that Karma knows that he knows.

Karma ends up with the advantage once more as they roll over the floor and knocks into chairs and tables. Karma laughs and somehow, Maehara chuckles briefly, until he finds Karma sitting on top of him, straddling his stomach. He's got a smirk of pure mischief on his face, and Maehara feels nervous again. Karma brushes his bangs out of his face, but they fall right back in his eyes the moment he puts his hand on Maehara's chest. "You know," he says, and his voice is filled of that same mischief. There is no act of innocence, this time. "I could lick other places, too." Karma slides down, and rubs his backside against Maehara's front.

Maehara's face turns as red as Karma's hair, and Karma laughs. "But," Karma suddenly gets to his feet, and Maehara pulls himself up on his arms, feeling utterly stunned. "I'm not going to." He grabs his bag and hooks it over a shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Maehara~" He waves as he leaves the classroom, and Maehara sighs and tries to get his face to cool down. Somehow he's not surprised by Karma's actions, despite being very surprised. Karma's mischief was unpredictable, and could make little sense. So why wouldn't he screw with his male classmates and give them boners?

But damn, now he would have those images of Karma in his mind, he didn't need that. Just as much as he didn't need to get aroused over Karma's words and actions.


End file.
